Slip, Trip and Fall
by Allume a Pense
Summary: After a long six months of disappearance, Gabriella Montez mysteriously reappears with a tale to tell and scars to prove it. But her lies and her past is killing her on the inside and Troy must save her before it's too late. TG [formerly lola bunny xo]
1. One

**Note: **Ahh. I felt somewhat tragic and I am posting this full-length story. The chapters have already been written, and the 32 Ways for Gabriella is halfway done (I NEED SUBMISSIONS). Little Me, Back from Paris has another chapter in the works. I hope everyone enjoys this dramatic tale I'm here to tell.

**--**

**Prologue**

Maybe they'd remember her. Maybe they would jump for joy and hug her, and throw her a super Wildcats party with crimson hats and surprising out-of-nowhere songs. Maybe they're begging for her return, right now, at this very second. Maybe they're praying she isn't dead. It had been six months; after all, and you can forget a person very, very easily.

Fog rolled in over the dampened streets of the city limits of Albuquerque, where a tattered-looking girl stood on the side of the road, staring down the path to the city. Her hair was matted and flat, singed in some areas and broken in others. Her face was covered in beat wound and scars—the natural beauty hidden beneath six months of poor treatment. Slash marks occupied her neck, arms and legs, and she is dressed in what she was dressed in for six months.

With a heart heavy with lies to come, the broken girl trudged along the road, with a minor limp (due to an untreated sprain), towards the city, where her friends and family lived. She prayed they would remember her and take her back, even if her disappearance was not her fault.

She had been walking home one day, alone, when a stranger drove up to her and ordered her into the back seat. Terrified, she had no choice but to listen to the man. He drove far away, over the horizon and away from her life. That had been sixth, long, grueling months ago.

Even though she had managed to escape, she was still broken on the inside and the out ...but at least she was away from her terrorist. Every night, she dreamt of escape ...back to her loving mother and her caring friends. Her brainy friend used to always make her smile. She wondered if she even remembered _how _to smile.

But another friend dared to make her laugh. He was strong and protective—it brought tears to her eyes knowing that not even he was able to save her from such a fate. Slowly, she ambled into the blanketed town of Albuquerque, with only one loaf of bread left.

The pain was unbearable. She dropped to her knees to rest, tears streaming her cold, bruised cheek, as she muttered a word of dismay into the dingy, cool thick air. Throwing her head back dramatically, she gazed up at the hidden stars and uttered something so inaudible; it must've been her imagination.

"Why?"

--

**Review.**


	2. Two

**Note: **Ah, aren't you all just a bunch of hyper-active impatient kids. I know Megan is.

So we'll skip the note and get right to the story.

**Freewebs (dot) com (slash) kittiex**

**(Homepage, check it out!)**

--

Night fell upon the quiet town, the fog lifting to reveal a canopy of glimmering stars overhead. The girl still traipsed through the city, like a lone wolf beckoning for home. It was probably only eight o'clock this Friday night. She remembered how every Friday, her friends used to gather at her house for movie night. She would be out on Thursday, scrambling to pick up movies, popcorn, candy and soda before her friends arrived, then they'd plop down in her furnished attic (which held a huge, 65" TV) and have popcorn fights while they watch some movie—usually of Sharpay's choice.

She longed for the bliss presence of her friends, popcorn kernels in her hair, then hopping into the shower with her friends in their bathing suits (well ...the girls). Maybe she could wash the memories away. She cautiously stopped, looked over her shoulder, and then looked down the street. Faintly, her lips crackled a small smile as she remembered which street she was on. Her home.

It had taken a week and a half to walk home, and she was exhausted from the physical labor inflicted upon herself with the amount of unstable wounds she also sported. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath, and ran. She felt free—running from her past and from her worries. She would finally see her friends again. Finally, after a long, painful six months.

Yelping with every leap, she eventually reached the door of a very familiar house. Even the outside smelt of cinnamon apple, and the gold plated numbers on the door shimmered in the endless moonlight—with a word also nailed to the doorway, "The Boltons". Slowly, she took a breath, stood back, and pressed the glowing doorbell.

Shivering slightly, the girl, Gabriella, waited patiently for the door to crack open. When it did, she lifted her head and offered a weak smile to the lady standing in the kitchen light. Mrs. Bolton looked the girl over—most of her body was covered in black, blue and red. She was shivering under a ripped, navy blue shawl and dirty, blood-spattered clothing. "Oh my." Mrs. Bolton gasped. "Come in, dear, yes, come in come in." she helped Gabriella inside, still not knowing who she was.

"JACK BOLTON GET THE FIRST AID KIT." She screamed from the living room, where she sat Gabriella down. "Now, my dear," she cooed softly to Gabriella. "Tell me, what is your name and why are you so hurt?"

"Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella croaked. She felt like her throat was coated in dust. "It's me. It's Gabriella Montez." She explained, tears welling up in her dim brown eyes. Mrs. Bolton was silent as she studied the features of this tattered young girl. A tear rolled down her cheek—but it quickly turned into muffled sobs. She hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Gabriella! Is it really you? Darling, where were you? We've all missed you terribly!" she cried into Gabriella's dirty hair. Gabriella began to cry a bit too, wincing from her tight hug. Mrs. Bolton pulled herself away from her and wiped away some black mascara streaks. "Gabriella, you look like you've been hit by a train!"

"Something like that ..." Gabriella whispered, her voice no longer sweet like it used to be. Mrs. Bolton's face flashed with a realization.

"Gabriella, dear, I'm not sure if you would like to, but Troy ...wait, you do remember Troy right?" she asked. Gabriella feverishly nodded her head. "Troy and all of your friends are downstairs in their movie club thing. I think they continued it for you."

Gabriella just barely smiled. Her cheeks hurt.

"I'll go get him and help Mr. Bolton find the first aid kit. Would you like to see them? If you're ready." She asked quietly. Gabriella thought for a moment: have her friends see her? Like this?

"Yes," she finally told her. "I would love to see my friends."

"Okay dear." Mrs. Bolton sniffled, smiling a little. She stood up from her crouched position and headed towards the door of the basement. Quietly, she crept down the creaky stairs into a dimly lit room, where a bunch of teens were gathered around a TV, strewn out on top of beanbags and couches. "Troy and friends." She interrupted, flipping the light switch on. Chad groaned and sat up. "I think you might want to go upstairs. Pause your movie. We have another guest."

"I thought Zeke said he couldn't make it," Sharpay yawned as they all tramped up the dark stairway. They all piled into the living room to see Jack Bolton comfort a yelping girl as he wrapped a bandage around her small, petite arm.

They all stood still, unmoving ...unable to do anything but gape. Gabriella turned her head slightly to see her friends, staring at her with disbelief scribbled all over their faces. Slowly and painfully, she pushed herself up from the couch and faced them. "Guys?" she croaked.

"Mom ...who is that? Get her to a hospital, whoever she is." Troy advised his mother. The others nodded in agreement. Slightly hurt, yet totally understanding (due to her appearance), Gabriella took a few steps towards Troy. She looked up into his clear blue eyes, and smiled.

She lifted her arm and brushed away a few bangs from his face. Shakily at first, she let escape a sweet melody she'd been singing herself for over half a year.

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
__If we're trying,  
__So we're breaking free ..._

"Troy," she said, her voice quiet and injured, "It's me. It's Gabriella."

--

**End Note: **YOU ALL ARE SO IMPATIENT. (: Thank you for the reviews! And just 'cause I like the sound of that, I'll say it again.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**_

I'm expecting more now though. I'll have you know, the next installment is very, very, very unexpected and I'm sure you'll want to beat up your computer screen because you can't really reach in and beat up Troy.

If I don't get reviews, I'll wait 2 weeks!

Haha.

Well.

**Review.**

& Sign my guestbook.


	3. Three

**The Note: **WOW. I cannot _believe _the amount of reviews I get!

(Since I'm rather wordy, I put my entire author's note and such in my freewebs homepage. It has interesting updates, such as, sneak peeks at this story, rating changes and a PERSONAL SHOUTOUT TO FANFICTION FROM VANESSA HUDGENS) Please check it out!

--

**Part I **

"_It's me. It's Gabriella."_

The words encircled his mind as Troy tried to think back. Gabriella Montez? The girl who had vanished without a trace six months before—who is now standing in his living room covered in blood? Surely it couldn't be her. His parents are making this up because he got a bad grade.

He lifted his hand to take Gabriella's from her forehead. She winced slightly in pain. Her hand was cold and scared, rugged and bumpy. Angrily, he let go of her hand and looked around. He first looked from his silent mother to his gawking friends, then to the very confused girl standing in front of him. "No." he said simply.

"Huh?"

"No." he repeated, the words coming out harsher then before. "You're not Gabriella. Gabriella …the _real _Gabriella …she's dead. I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, get out." He growled, his head hung. Tears behind his eyes began to gather. He held them in before they spilled out. Gabriella took a step back and wrung out her hair, even if there was nothing in it. Call it her new nervous habit.

"What do you mean, Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "Of course it's Gabriella! She's back, Troy!" Mrs. Bolton was almost snarling. Even Coach Bolton couldn't understand why his son wouldn't believe that this was Gabriella. "Troy, Gabriella needed help so badly, she couldn't even make it to her house!"

"Oh yeah?" Troy looked up at his mother. "Where is back _from_, huh, Mom? Why didn't she go to her house first? Why ours?" he asked, turning to face his friends. "Guys, it's not Gabriella. Gabriella's dead. We had a funeral for her, remember? And that Black Week at school? Does that not count for anything? This girl, this girl is an imposter." He yelled. He turned to his parents once again. "This is a cruel joke."

"Troy it's not a joke!" Mr. Bolton snarled, stepped forward. "All of the stuff you just listed doesn't prove a _thing_. How can you be so sure that this girl right here is not Gabriella Montez?" he asked his son. Troy looked into Gabriella's watering auburn eyes.

"I can tell," he started, "I can tell it's not Gabriella because …she's not what I remember. Her hand …it was cold and hard. And dead. Gabriella Montez's hand was warm and soft …it made my knees week whenever it brushed against my skin." Troy looked up at his family and friends behind him. His eyes were pleading. "Her hand only makes me shake with anger."

"Troy," Gabriella began, rubbing her wounded throat. "It's me, Troy. It's really me. I've been hurt, can't you tell?" She held out her arm, and lifted what was left of the sleeve. It was covered in dark bruises, slash marks and random incisions, probably made by a knife. "Troy, I'm hurt. My skin is not what makes me, me. I'm still Gabriella on this inside. No matter shattered I am …" she added quietly. Most of the group still heard her.

Troy took one cautious step forward and brushes his finger over the scar marks left on her thin, unbandaged arm. Slowly, he closed his eyes and imagined it was six months ago, and she and him to just hanging out. He imagined her soft skin brushing against his. When he opened his eyes, he searched for the same feeling on Gabriella's injured arm. And finally, he found one.

"Gabriella?" he whispered. Gabriella slowly lowered her arm. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah …" Gabriella croaked, her throat choked up. It was painful to cry. "Troy, it's really me."

And just as quickly as she disappeared long ago, Troy took another step forward and engulfed her in a warm hug that he's been waiting to do for so, so long.

--

**End Note: **OKAY. I know I have short chapters, but this one is only Part One of the REAL second chapter. The real one was too long and I figured right here was a good cut-off point. Please review! I like them, keep them coming! And I swear, the chapters will get even better as I get more reviews ;) Bye!


	4. Four

**The Note: **Reviews! Reviews! I hope this chapter will get them pumped up. My goal is 200+ reviews, 2 nominations (for anything) and one win. If you guys could make that happen I PROMISE to write stories this amazing. Thanks!

--

**Part II**

Leaving their friends to chatter and gossip about Gabriella's reappearance, Troy led her outside onto his porch. The sky was clear and dark, dotted with twinkling stars. They were winking down at them—and Gabriella knew at last she was safe. The cool night sky was a clean canvas, and it could be painted with dismay or bliss, whichever Gabriella took. The stars were only an indicator, and her heart was the knob. They could dim or brighten as she pleased. It was all a matter of illusion.

Troy sat right next to Gabriella. Glancing over at her, he realized, it really, truly was her. Her face was dark with bruises, but her eyes were still fawn-like, curious and beautiful. Her dark, long locks of curls had fallen flat, scorched in some places. Troy imagined this was from a fire or something. Her neck was mostly normal, aside from the fact that two, long slash marks were lightly made. It was amazing she survived the attack, and for so damn long.

"Gabriella," he finally spoke up. She looked at him with the same intense stare she's rocked for as long as he'd known her. "What happened to you? I mean, the one day I was sick and couldn't walk with you home, you disappeared." He shook his head sadly. Gabriella looked down.

"I'm sorry, Troy." Her voice was unsteady. "It wasn't my fault. I was abducted on the side of the road." She added quietly, biting her bottom lip. "You have no idea how terrifying it was. This mad drove up to me and ordered me in. I was scared, Troy. I didn't know what to do. When he pulled out a gun, I had no choice but to listen. And that whole time ...that whole time, all I could think about was how you had prevented this from happening any sooner." Gabriella looked back up at him. Her eyes were watery. "Thank you, Troy."

"Thank me?" Troy asked lightly, putting his hand over hers. "Gabriella I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I think this is all my fault, in fact. I should've gone to school. I really should've. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." She whispered, putting her other hand on top his. "When I got to wherever I was, I suspect it was somewhere in Arizona, he ...um. Well, he ..." Gabriella paused, not knowing if she wanted to tell him those details.

"He what?"

"He raped me." She started to cry. "It was horrible. Everyday for two weeks, at the same time in the night, he'd pull me up by my hair and make me undress. And then he'd rape me. I didn't know what to do, it hurt so much. I was so scared I was pregnant. I'm not sure if I'm pregnant now." She sobbed. Troy silently looked at her.

"You – you might be _what_?" Troy was shocked. Gabriella was only 17. She couldn't be pregnant with her assaulter's child. "Gabriella, we have to tell my mom. Or your mom. You have to get checked, right now. You also need to eat and go to a hospital. Come on," he stood up, taking her fragile hand in his. Gabriella pulled away.

"No!" she exclaimed hastily. "I've told you too much already! I can't get checked for pregnancy. At least not now. Please stay with me Troy." She begged him, tears still brimming from her auburn orbs. "Please. I need you."

Sighing, Troy sat back down on the porch. Gabriella followed him and wiped her tears away. "Gabriella, you are seriously hurt. You're going to need help sooner or later. You know that, right?"

"I know." She sighed. "It's just ...I didn't choose any of this. I wanted to sing Breaking Free again and again on stage with you. I wanted to win the Decathlon next year. I want to graduate East High School in a black gown and cap, making a speech on stage. I don't want to be a mom, Troy." She spoke softly, every word laced with tender sorrow. "And if I had to be a mom, I'd want it to be with someone I love. Not one that I hate."

"Well," Troy exhaled everything he was about to ask, like 'Who did you want to be a parent with?'. "For now, let's talk. Do you want to know what happened after you disappeared?" Gabriella slowly nodded. "Let's see," Troy thought. "The first day you weren't at school, all of us thought you were just sick or something. When I got home from school, I went over to your house with some of my mom's chicken noodle soup. Your mom was freaking out; screaming you weren't home and you haven't been home all night."

Gabriella began to cry again.

"This is when I began to get a little scared. But, I figured, after all, you _were_ Gabriella, the smartest girl I know. So I figured you'd be back tomorrow screaming 'Haha you guys were so scared!'" Troy finished sadly. ""But, you never showed up."

"I didn't tell anyone of course, but naturally, Taylor thought she'd figured it all out. She was yelling at me in homeroom about a week later, thinking you and I eloped and are living in Utah or something. When I pointed out that I'm still here, Ms. Darbus got annoyed and despite her hatred towards anything cellular, she called yours. It rang, and it rang, and finally, she called your home phone. Your mother explained that you've been missing for a week and that she'd already reported it to the Police."

Gabriella listened intently, trying to think of every detail in her mind.

"Ms. Darbus, being the drama queen that she is, reported the grim news to the class. Everyone gasped—like all together. Taylor started to cry, and Chad had at run over and start hugging her. Ryan has told us before that Sharpay doesn't cry, she kicks and screams. So she was throwing a huge fit, saying that she was going to have 'dear daddy' buy her the Marines or something to find you. Even Ms. Darbus was overwhelmed; she kept flipping her scarf over her shoulder and running her hand over her bun. The whole class was silent."

"And you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Me." Troy chuckled a little, feeling so embarrassed. "I didn't know what to do. I had already known the news, so I supposed I was just sitting there like an idiot, while everyone cries and gossips and such."

"Oh." Gabriella said disappointedly.

"I have a question though." Troy added. "If you were only being raped for a month, why were you gone for six?"

"Uh," Gabriella stood up. "Because ...I can't tell you." she hung her head slightly. Troy was shocked. Flustered and slightly annoyed, he stood up too.

"You can't tell me? Gabriella, why can't you tell me why you were missing for six months?"

"Because if I tell you, he'll know, and he'll hurt me again. I can't do it Troy. It's no big deal anyways." She shrugged, taking a step up on the porch to go inside and greet her friends. Troy turned around, and grabbed her arm. Gabriella turned her head and stared at a very confused looking Troy.

"You have to tell me Gabriella." He pleaded. Suddenly, instead of sounding rather concerned for his friend, his tone turned to one of harsh and brutal anger. "You don't trust me, don't you? You're hiding something, for all I know, you weren't raped, you chose to have an affair with a 45 year old guy!" Troy shouted at her. Gabriella spun around, her stance rugged.

"What?!" she screamed. "You think I _chose _to be beaten daily? Troy, you must be crazy to think that. Look at me! I'm a wreck. And you think I look like this because I'm some sort of sex slave?" she asked him, genuinely hurt from his accusation. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" he cried out, spinning around. "I can't believe you Gabriella Montez! You had everyone so worried, and now you're not gonna even tell us why you went missing? Huh?"

"I told you I can't." her voice was soft again.

Troy was silent. His gaze at her was cold, hard and unforgiving. "Get out. Get out of my yard. I knew you weren't Gabriella. Because the real Gabriella was true. You maybe Gabriella Montez. But you'll never be the girl I once knew." He snarled at her. Gabriella began to back away towards the gate door. Troy opened it. Timidly, Gabriella looked out, then looked back to Troy.

"I thought I could trust you." she whispered.

Blinking back tears, Troy took one deep breath and shoved Gabriella onto the sidewalk. Shocked, confused and hurt, she stumbled onto the cold, rocky ground and looked up at him. "Get out of my house. Get out of my yard. Get out of my life." He said simply, words dripping with venom. Gabriella began to cry. Quietly and quickly, Troy closed the gate door. And with a click, it was locked.

Tears dripped down his cheek as he heard Gabriella stand up, weeping softly. Quietly, Gabriella whispered something into the night air. It was so soft and so discreet; Troy could barely make it out. But listening again as she limped away, the wind brought the sweet melody of the phrase back to his ears.

"I love you."

--

**End Note: **Wow. Okay. You lucky kids get so many updates. Review.


	5. Five

**The Note: **Freewebs is updated. Check it out; I'm sure you'll like it.

Reviews are cute.

_Ay dios mio: _Oh my God. (Spanish) (Thanks XxFreekyCallBackGurlxX!)  
_Madame Aspirine: _Miss Aspirin. (French)  
_Cette fille: _This girl. (French)

--

Gold lights poured from the windows, onto the trimmed grass below. The house stood tall and proud, just as she has remembered it. Illuminated by spotlights spurting from the ground, it was inviting and warm against the cool night sky. Gabriella was ignoring the growing pain in her ankle as she hobbled up the steps to her own home. Breathing steadily, she knocked on the door.

She peeked through the windows lining the side of the door, to see her mother hanging up the phone and slowly walking towards the front entrance. Gabriella smiled slightly, remembering how she used to tease her mother for being a "notoriously slow walker". Ms. Montez opened the door, and stood back.

Unlike Mrs. Bolton and Gabriella's friends, Ms. Montez recognized her daughter right away. "_Ay, dios mio!" _She gasped, bringing a perfectly manicured hand up to her mouth. "Gabi? Gabi is that you?" her voice was sweet and maternal—and Gabriella was loving every second of it.

"Yeah. Mom, it's me!" she exclaimed happily. Her mother swiftly pulled her into the house and into her arms. Gabriella nestled her face into her mother's soft, dark hair. Inhaling, she noticed it still smelt of warm vanilla cookies. Just as she had remembered. "I'm so happy I'm home." She muttered.

"Me too, Gabi!" Ms. Montez cried excitedly. "But how? Where were you? And ...you are so hurt! Come on, you can tell me in the car," Gabriella's mom tugged on her hand slightly. Unlike Troy, Gabriella obeyed her mother and followed her into the car. She loved everything about her home, they way it was slightly cluttered, the way her mother still smelt. She was ecstatic that her mother didn't think she was dead, and that she still had hope. "Gabi, how did you get home?"

"I walked." Gabriella explained simply. "I think I must've walked all the way from Arizona. I was so determined to get home, though."

"You didn't hitchhike?" Ms. Montez gasped, surprised, yet slightly proud her daughter didn't endanger herself even more.

"I wanted to. But then I remembered why I was trying to get home in the first place." Gabriella told her mother. "Mom, it was so terrifying. I was taken – I hope you know I didn't run away. I was taken and the man who took me hurt me so much, I don't even know how I managed to walk home. I mean, I stole a couple loaves of bread from his kitchen before I left, but that's all."

"Gabi, _Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will_." Ma. Montez grinned behind her mass of tumbling curls. Gabriella pondered the quote.

"Mahatma Gandhi." She concluded eventually, smiling proudly.

Ms. Montez grinned and nodded. "Yes. Your will to escape and live was so great, it does not matter how much you can bear. I see that physically, you are in no condition to travel on foot, especially with no provisions. I believe there was something you were especially looking forward to coming back to, besides this old bag of bones." Ms. Montez chuckled at her own expense. Gabriella thought about this. Had she really found an inspiration to escape?

"Maybe." She sighed. "Every day since I was kidnapped, I used to sing myself to sleep. I'd sing Breaking Free, because surely no one would hear me. I slept on the floor in a dark place; I suppose it was a basement ...or dungeon of some sort. "I longed to see you, Mom. But I guess I was also wishing for my friends ...or Troy ..." she blinked back tears, recalling what had happened only a half hour earlier.

"Oh yes, the balcony boy." Ms. Montez tittered. "He's is doing well."

"I know. I went to go see him. I'm really sorry, Mom, but the Boltons were closer to get to than to our house. Mrs. Bolton was very kind, she gave me this energy bar and Mr. Bolton tried to clear up some of the cuts. And all my friends were there. They didn't even know who I was!" she recalled the slightly disappointing fact that her friends weren't as welcoming at she believed they would be. Eventually, she figured they were just in shock. "Troy thought I was dead. He didn't think that I was the real Gabriella."

"But did he, eventually?" Ms. Montez touched the topic tenderly, as it seemed Gabriella was slightly uncomfortable talking about it.

"Eventually." Gabriella muttered. "We went out back; he explained what happened at school and such. But then ...well, when I wouldn't tell him something, he got angry. He accused me of choosing to run away or something." Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, knowing she was lying to her mom. "And he told me to get out. It's really hurt – emotionally, not physically, I mean. I thought I could trust him, you know?" Gabriella looked at her mother.

Ms. Montez didn't meet her gaze. Gabriella thought it was because she was driving, but deep down, she knew it was because her mother didn't know what to say. In any event, Ms. Montez didn't push the subject any longer, for they had turned into the hospital's parking lot. Gabriella's mom helped her out of the car, and then accompanied her in walking up the steps to the walk-in service of the hospital.

The nurse jumped when Ms. Montez and Gabriella walked into the sliding double doors. Without even letting Ms. Montez talk, she dialed a few numbers on the phone beside her and began to hysterically chatter away in French. After a couple of pauses, she bid the other individual farewell, and sadly looked at the two. "I am sorry," she apologized in a thick French accent. "Your daughter looks in so much pain; I have called ze gurney to help you. What has happened to you, dear?"

"It's a long story," Gabriella gasped. The nurse flicked her wrist, and her shiny blonde bob bounced up and down.

"Well, you may call me Madame Aspirine." She smiled kindheartedly at Gabriella and her mother. At that moment, two men rolling a gurney burst through the double doors. Without looking around, they set their eyes on Gabriella and rolled over to her.

"_Cette fille._" She nodded to the two men. They nodded.

"Miss," one said in a clear American voice, "Could you please lay down here? We will take you to get dressed into a different set of clothes, then a doctor will check you." he looked down at the gurney. Slightly hesitant, Gabriella mustered up her strength and pushed herself up onto the gurney. She laid down, gave one quick look at her Mom, and finally rested her eyes. Ms. Montez gave her a quick peck on the forehead, then stood back and let the men roll her away.

"What a strong girl. I hope she will be okay." Madame Aspirine sighed.

"I know she will." Miss Montez countered, smiling.

--

**Meanwhile, at the Bolton's...**

Troy rubbed his temples as he finally walked back inside. He took a deep breath and strolled into the living room. Apparently, his friends were anxiously awaiting his and Gabriella's return, because when he walked in, Sharpay jumped up from her seat and tackled him in a giant bear hug. "GABRIELLA. You're okay! I missed you, you – TROY. Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay muttered, turning dark pink and sitting back down.

"I, um, well," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I sent her home. Well ...I kicked her out." He took a step back, in case something was to be hurled at his head in the near future. Sharpay's head was confusedly cocked, as she looked at Ryan for an explanation. Ryan shrugged.

"You _what_?!" Taylor screamed, hopping up. Chad pulled her back down. "Troy you _idiot! _What's wrong with you? I didn't even get to scream and hug her and junk! _Why_?" Taylor screamed, exasperated and clearly very, very upset. Chad put his arms around her waist to prevent her from killing Troy in his living room. Sharpay began to removed her shoes (which happened to be very pointy stilettos) – but luckily for Troy, Ryan took them from her.

"Guys!" Troy defended himself. "There's a good reason! She wouldn't tell me why she left! For all we know, she chose to leave with some 45 year old guy and carry his kids!" he sat down on his couch, alone. "I don't know, I was so confused! Why can't she tell us, huh? She's hiding something, I know it!" he reasoned with them.

"Wait, wait." Chad interjected, putting his thoughts into the conversation. "_Carrying his kids_? Gabriella's pregnant?"

"Well ...no ...yes ...I don't know!" Troy threw his head back into the cushions of the couch. Silence filled the room, as the rest of the group waited for him to explain. Sighing, he sat back up and ran his hand through his hair. "She was raped, guys. A lot of times. She told me she doesn't know if she's pregnant or not. But, she said she was only raped for a month." He paused. Sharpay scoffed, knowing it was for dramatic effect (after all, she liked to think of herself as the appointed drama queen translator in the school). "If she was gone for six, then what was she doing for the other five?"

"Maybe she couldn't get out, Troy." Ryan pointed out. "Troy, just because she told you she was raped for a month doesn't mean she was going through other abuse for the other five."

"I just didn't think about that. She told me she couldn't tell me why because ...she said he would come back and hurt her." Troy's spine turned stiff. "I think ...I think she thinks she's being stalked. That he's _everywhere _and that she's being followed." His stomach turned with the very thought of it.

"Troy, this is why we can't kick her out." Sharpay's face was worried. "We have to stay by her and make sure that she's safe at all times." She stood up and looked around at the group. "All of us. This is a group effort. If one of us turns our back at any point in time, until this guy is caught, this will happen again to Gabriella." Solemnly, she hung her head. "But next time might be too much for her to handle."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ryan accompanied his sister, as always, by standing up. "Let's go see her. I have a hunch she's at the hospital by now, so we can head there." Everyone agreed, stood up, and began to head out the door. Troy sat still on his sofa, recapping the night's events.

"Troy, you coming?" Chad asked from the doorway as he put a coat over Taylor's shoulders. Troy looked up from his spot on the couch.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna get some shut eye. I'll see Gabriella tomorrow." He nodded. Chad shook his head disappointedly.

"Bad call, Captain." Chad added sadly, shutting the door behind him and leaving Troy to wallow in regret.

--

**End Note: **Wow. Okay. So my Freewebs says the timeline of the story, even when there's going to be a surprise! (Gasp) Check it out. And review please! The consistency of the reviews pretty much stick around 16-22. I would like it to stay in that range, because updates can stop coming at any point in time. (:

-Kat xoxo


	6. Six

**The Note: **Eek. I still _love _all my darling reviews and reviewers, but I'm still wishing for more. This story is going to only have around 15 chapters, and I have 77 somewhat reviews (last time I checked) for 3 chapters and a prologue. Which is still very good, but …you get the idea (I want at least 200) Hah. So review, my pretties, and make this little writer happy!

ALSO. This story was nominated for _four _categories in the HSM Awards Take 2! That makes me super happy. I've also been nominated for best author! Make sure you check out the forum!

Please excuse this chapter if it's not up-to-par. It's 11:30 at night, and I'm only about halfway through writing it (this is an edit Note). And my spelling might be a tad off. (; My French manicure is drying.

--

Gabriella swung her legs over the end of the check-up bed. It was lined with a transparent, opaque paper that sort of looked like sugar tissue. She was dressed in a dress of some sort, but it was made of paper and tied in the back by plastic. Quite frankly, she was feeling a tad uncomfortable in the outfit, as there was a large slit in the back which exposed her fully. And, as if it wasn't enough, doctor's orders were to strip completely under the paper dress.

Her mother, Madame Aspirine and a wary looking man walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. Ms. Montez and Madame Aspirine took a silent seat in the corner, to supervise the look-over. The man had extremely pale skin, with pure white hair to match. His eyes were grey and dull, hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. He smiled slightly at Gabriella – but she still distrusted the man and tightened her grip on the bed.

"Good evening, Miss …Montez." He greeted her kindly, in a warm, British accent. "You don't look so well tonight. Would you mind telling me what happened? The Police kindly requested I write the story down for them." He adjusted his awkward glasses and looked down at the clipboard he was holding. Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Not to sound rude, Doctor …"

"Oh, terribly sorry Miss, Doctor S. will be fine."

"Not to sound rude, Doctor S.," Gabriella repeated, "But it's rather late and I'm very tired and very hungry. Is there any way we could reschedule this …um, chat, at a later point in time?" she asked politely, her eyes begging for mercy. Doctor S. simply nodded and set his clipboard down.

"That will be fine, Miss Montez, however, next time it may be in front of many other people." He coughed slightly. "Now. I must check your whole body for your injuries and such, blood test, etc. If I hurt you in any way, please notify me." He told her with another warm smile. Gabriella only nodded. "Okay, Miss Montez, I would appreciate if you would lay down right where you're sitting, my dear?"

Gabriella did as she was told. The bed was stiff, yet it was still heaven compared to the cold ground she was used to. Doctor S. made his way over to the bedside, and lifted her arm tenderly. He gently touched and poked at random scars with his pen, muttering to himself. Gabriella curiously looked over to watch him, while the two ladies silently observed from the side.

"Yes, I see." He mumbled somewhat clearly – or at least, to Gabriella's understanding. Clearing his throat once more, he set her narrow arm down beside her. "I was told you were assaulted, Miss Montez, and that may be so, but whoever assaulted you must've hated you with a passion." He clicked his tongue in annoyance and recorded every aspect of the injuries invading her bruised arm. "I notice the amount of contusions on your whole arm is great, and looking slightly deltaic – maybe the formation of fingers grasping the upper arm tightly and shaking it. The incisions are actually shallow knife marks, probably from poking or prodding with a sharp, angled object. This man, he was not gentle with you, was he?" Doctor S. scribbled notes down on his clipboard as Gabriella lay still, looking up into the florescent lights.

"No." Gabriella admitted softly.

"Very well." Doctor S. dismissed her arms and moved onto her neck and face. He did the same thing, the slight poking with his pen as he inwardly chatted with himself about the aggression of the attacker. Stepping back once more, he explained the injuries yet again. "More contusions on the head, I noticed the most brutal ones are in the back of the head – although your thick hair prevents me from analyzing it any deeper. There are several slashes on the forehead, cheekbones and jaw line; it seems as if some glass object was broken against your face. Luckily for you, there is no infection." He concluded, moving down towards her legs. Slightly embarrassed, Gabriella called out.

"Wait," she said, trying to lift her head. "There's some you missed."

Doctor S. knitted his brows and looked down at her face. She brushed her long locks away from her neck, to reveal two ugly, long slashes lightly visible across her throat. Madame Aspirine gasped, and Ms. Montez turned so pale it looked as if she were about to faint. Doctor S.'s face was one of disbelief.

"Remarkable." He gasped, running his fingers over the wound. "These wounds run right over your esophagus, right common carotid artery, left common carotid artery, internal carotid and external carotid arteries." His tone was one of incredulity, as he began to write everything down. "Miss Montez, this is by far the best medical miracle I've ever seen – maybe not heard of but by far the best I've seen. You look like one of the scholar types, but to enlighten your mother and Madame Aspirine, an injury to all the listed throat components should _surely _kill a person. There is only one explanation to such a phenomenon." He concluded, with a brief nod of his head.

"What's that?" Gabriella excitedly asked.

"You are a very lucky girl."

--

Yawning, Gabriella's brown eyes fluttered open to the monochromatic color scheme of the white room. She glanced over at the clock, and in bright, red letter it spelt out 11:46 PM. There was a painted blue clay vase beside her, on the nightstand, filled with water lilies – her favorite flower. She assumed her mother had put them there.

Closing her eyes, she recapped the night's events. Saw her friends, got kicked out of a house, hugged her mother, went to the hospital, and got some very interesting news. Doctor S. has told her she had survived an attack that should've killed her – and when he mentioned it was conceivable that she may be pregnant, Ms. Montez choked on the bagel she was chewing. Gabriella prayed to the Lord she wasn't pregnant, but she wouldn't get the test results until the next morning, for some reason.

Opening her eyes again, she noticed a clash of color sitting in the corner. It was none other than Sharpay Evans, smacking gum and reading a health magazine. Gabriella smiled fondly as she watched Sharpay's face wash over with a horrified look of grotesque disturbance, before quickly flipping the page. "Sharpay?" Gabriella yawned from the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Sharpay yelped like the little puppy she is, dropping her magazine and standing up. Gabriella expected her to do her overly dramatic scream, but instead, her eyes welled up with tears as she shuffled her way (in loud Coco Chanel shoes) over to Gabriella's bedside. "Gabriella. You're okay!" she gasped, joy etched clearly in her hazel eyes. "I've missed you so much, and I was so worried!" she bent over to give her a hug. Gabriella ignored the pain in her shoulders and returned the hug graciously. Sharpay, as always, smelt of the spicy Angel perfume with a mixture of strawberry from her shampoo – it was a concoction only the look on Gabriella's face could describe – it felt like friends, home and family. "You have no idea how stressed I've been." Sharpay sat back up. "It was so amazing the effect you had on the school after you disappeared."

"Let's not talk about that." Gabriella shook her head. Sharpay nodded in agreement. "So, uh, are you the only one here?" she asked as politely as she could make it sound. Sharpay didn't take it offensively, and looked behind her.

"No." She yawned, blinking her tired eyes. "I'm here on my shift. We've been doing half hour shifts for the past two and a half hours. I suppose the other guys are in the lobby, sleeping. Our parents said they'd pick us up at 12:30 or so. We've all been waiting for you to get up!" Sharpay smiled at her. Gabriella's heart leaped with joy, knowing her friends really did care. She thought about asking if Troy was here, but decided against it. He abandoned her, she shouldn't apologize. "I'll go get them, wait right here. Like you have a choice." Sharpay added onto the end. She fluffed up her long blonde hair and strolled into the hospital corridor.

Gabriella thought all the way back to when Sharpay used to be her enemy. She had stuck her nose in places they didn't belong, switching around schedules and doing anything it took to get the lead in that one Winter Musical. Although Taylor and Chad had done the most damage, Sharpay sure helped. But now, after about a year or so, she and Sharpay had grown rather close.

The door opened again and all of her friends crowded around her bedside. Gabriella propped her pillow up and sat against the headboard, grinning like a complete idiot now that her friends were here, and no longer missing her.

"Gabriella!" Taylor squealed, hopping up and down. It looked as if she were the only one not sleeping, and hyped up on caffeine from the coffee machine Gabriella had passed on her way in. "I've missed you! We've all missed you! Where have you been, we were all so worried you weren't okay, and school was so dreary and …argh!" Taylor was very excited, bending down to give Gabriella a large, crushing hug that made her gasp in pain and for breath.

"Let's not kill her now, Tay." Chad pulled his girlfriend back and took his turn giving Gabriella a much gentler hug. Gabriella loved the feeling of his bushy hair on her face and neck. "Taylor's right though, we've all missed you."

Once Chad took his step back, Ryan bent don and hugged her, even giving her a small, gentle kiss on the cheek. Slightly blushed, Gabriella gave him a congenial smile out of habit, then switched her gaze to Taylor, so to not further embarrass herself with her unconscious smile.

"Oh Gabriella, you look so hurt." Taylor felt for her friend, rubbing her own arm. She was shaking, but Gabriella couldn't tell if she was anxious seeing her wounds, or just jittery from the coffee. "And those …those scars on your neck! They should've killed you! Carotid artery?"

"Carotid artery." Gabriella nodded, running her fingers over the bumps forming the scars. The rest of the group had no idea what they were talking about, but assumed it was something good and followed Taylor's proud smile. "There were …a few bad cuts. The doctor said some on my legs, a few on my arms, this neck one …"

"And you might be pregnant." Chad noted. Taylor swatted him in the back of the head. "OWW. What was _that _for?"

Gabriella looked down and began to play with the bedspread. "Hm. Yeah, I guess Troy told you guys, huh. I might be, the results aren't in – but I really want you guys to know I didn't want to be. I didn't let this happen, I put up a darn good fight." Her eyes were brimming with tears. Sharpay nodded.

"We know." She told her in a quiet voice. "We know you didn't want all of this to happen, and we figured you were trying your very best to prevent it. And believe me, all of us were disappointed in Troy for not seeing this." Sharpay looked straight at her. "But Gabriella, just give him a chance. He's just confused. His best friend comes back from no where, out of no where, and she's not telling him what he needs to know. I think you were right not to tell him, you can't afford to get hurt anymore."

Gabriella nodded and the room fell silent. The only noise heard was the slight buzzing sound from the lights overhead. Finally, Gabriella spoke. "I lied." She muttered inaudibly – barely enough for her friends to here. Without looking up, she explained. "I told him I'd get hurt again if I said. The truth is, he'd get hurt if I told." She looked up.

"I don't understand." Chad told her. "What do you mean?"

"The man, my attacker," Gabriella slowly explained, "Made it clear that if I ever told anyone who he was or what he did, he would come again, take Troy, and kill him." She looked around at her friends. "I swore I'd never let that happen. And I knew Troy would go crazy. So I said he'd hurt me." Gabriella looked back down. The rest of the group was quiet.

"You're right." Ryan spoke up. The group turned to look at him. "All of us here, we're all friends. And Gabriella had enough willpower – she was so brave that she risked her friendship to keep the friend safe. We all have to be like her and protect each other."

"We're all in this together." Sharpay nodded.

The room fell once again quieter than before, as darkness loomed across the pats they all were about to take. Because even if you're all in this together, the malevolence lurking silently in the shadows will never cease, until it is far, far too late.

--

**End Note: **Wow. I'm …sadistic. Review please, last chapter got 18 reviews, can we make it better?

With her pen dipped in ink,  
-Kat xoxo

**Dictionary to Medical Terms  
**_Carotid arteries (common right/left) - _The large artery that carries blood to the brain (the one you use to feel your pulse)  
_Internal/External Carotid arteries - _Branches of the common carotid arteris.  
_Contusion - _Bruise  
_Incision - _Cut, scape, puncture. To cut open.  
_Deltaic - _Referring to or looking like a delta (Deltas are river formations that makes land into a formation resembling fingers)


	7. Seven

**The Note: **Hola kiddies. Remember me? Yeah. This is story ...it's amazing the feedback on it. I swear, swear, swear that you will not think you've wasted your time reading it by the time it's finished.

**Hearts in the Clouds**

I love you. Hah. You're my 100th reviewer! And no, you do not win anything except my gratitude. (;

I'm so extra doubly sorry for the really long update wait. I was just too lazy. Please review! And this story was nominated a bunch of times in the HSM Awards Take 2, and voting for me would really make my ...year! So, have fun, enjoy, and please review.

--

After her friends had left the hospital room, Gabriella drifted off into a quiet sleep. Her bruises ached and her whole body shook with pain, however, whatever stress she had went through was taking its toll on her body, and now that she finally has the chance to rest, she's going to embrace it. Even though her mind was fluttering with the pregnancy news and her secret from Troy, she managed to shut her eyes and relax—nestled down into the crisp white linen that dressed the bed.

--

Light poured into the room from large windows to the right of the bed. The ivory colored blinds were pulled to either side of the window, fasted lightly with a muted blue ribbon. Outside it was light and sunny, the rays of sunlight shone off the glistening morning grass. Leftover raindrops adorned the window pane from the previous night, now glistening from the prism from above.

Gabriella's heavy eyes fluttered open to the vivid setting of the room. A small yawn escaped her lips as she pushed herself up and propped and fluffed up her pillow. Out of habit, she began to play with her wrists. In the movies, whenever a character woke up in a hospital room, there would be a person sitting there waiting for them. Or a nurse would most conveniently pop her head into the room. Neither of these was happening at the moment. Gabriella was utterly lost.

_Should I call out for someone? Is there an attendant bell? _she asked herself. Her stomach moaned with hunger. Eventually, Gabriella decided to find someone herself. She looked down at her attire—it was a hospital dress, but luckily, it fully covered her and she needed not to worry about being exposed in public. She threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over the end of the bed. The bead creaked under her weight as she jumped down onto the cold tile floor. She snatched a sweater her mother left on the chair and put it over her shoulders, finding the exit and leading herself into a hallway.

The corridor was brightly lit, narrow and long. Doors occupied every spot on the hall, and there wasn't a door, there were paintings or random basins. At the end of the left side of the corridor, there were some double doors. At the right end, there was one door with a red exit sign above it. Gabriella figured the red exit sign was to a stairway, so she began to head left, to the double doors.

She pushed the double doors open, and appeared in a cheery looking room. Chairs were strewed everywhere, mauve in color, and a long crescent-shaped desk was up front. Shrugging, she concluded she had led herself into the front lobby, where she had entered last night. She walked up to the front desk, and lightly tapped the bell.

A friendly looking lady appeared from a doorway in the back, looking straight at Gabriella with dark brown eyes. "Gabriella!" the lady greeted in a thick French accent. "Bonjour, how are you feeling dear?"

"Oh, hello Madame Aspirine." Gabriella smiled at the nurse. "I'm feeling well, thank you. Just a little hungry." She confessed, shushing her growling stomach once more. Madame Aspirine clicked her tongue twice in pity, as she walked around the desk and placed a manicured hand on Gabriella's back. Her touch was so light, Gabriella didn't even wince.

"Come dear," she urged Gabriella, leading her into the door to the left of the desk. "I will get you something to eat. There wasn't a nurse in your room? Why didn't you ring the bell, darling, instead of coming all the way up here?"

"Bell?" Gabriella whined.

"Yes dear, there is a bell on your bedside table." Madame Aspirine grinned as-a-matter-of-factly at her. Gabriella cursed her impatient trait. "Anyways, this is the staff lounge. You can wait here while I go fetch Cook and have Cook make you some breakfast. Would you like anything special?"

"No, anything is fine." Gabriella nodded at her. Madame Aspirine smiled once more before taking off, back through the doorway and down the hall. The staff lounge was eerily quiet and gave her the chills, so for comfort, she walked back into the lobby where noises buzzed – entrance bells chimed, phones rang, people chattered. She looked around for an empty seat, and finally took a seat in one.

It was only a matter of minutes before the entrance bell jingles atop the doors and someone stepped in; too casually for a hospital. Figuring it must be a visitor, Gabriella looked over the top of her magazine to see someone standing right in front of her.

She gazed up and looked into Troy's eyes. They seemed full of shame and regret, with a small pathetic smile twitching at his lips. She tossed her magazine aside and stood up. Being only 5' 4", she didn't meet his height so craned her neck to maintain her eye contact. Brushing herself off, she turned and began to walk back to the swinging doors leading to the staff lounge. "Gabriella, wait!"

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy. He stood in the same position, facing the chair she had stood up from and looking down. She took a cautious step forward and placed one hand on her hip. "I'm here. I'm waiting, Troy."

"Right," he rubbed the back of his neck and faced her. "Listen, I'm really sorry. For everything. I was just shocked, you know?" he pleaded, lowering his arms into a nervous swing by his side. Gabriella stood in silence, somewhat expecting a huge apology and a fancy way to make it up – you know, like in the movies. But nothing happened.

She turned on her heel, making sure to whip her hair as fast as possible and began to walk in the opposite direction. After four or five steps, tears sprung to her eyes as the sad realization dawned upon her. Troy wasn't following her. He didn't truly mean his apology, because if he did, he would've followed her.

She paused, and without turning around, spoke in a soft, low voice, "You know Troy, you're not as much of a Casanova as everyone so blatantly assumed you were." Her tone grew more venomous with every word spoken. She was halfway through pushing the door open when a pair of strong warm arms buckled across her waist.

For a split second, a twang of terror shot through her body; she had thought it was another attacker. But her muscles relaxed only a little when she apprehended that her so-called attacker was only the verbally vicious Troy Bolton. Her spine turned rigid and she firmly placed her hands on his forearms and began to push down.

Swiftly and strongly, Troy spun her around like a graceful dancer and looked straight into her disapproving brown eyes. "I'm no Casanova." He whispered so close to her face, she could practically taste him on her lips. She was sure that her stiff neck would wear out and she'd simply fall onto his lips in a sweet kiss. She desperately coveted for him to simply lower himself onto herself, and close the lingering gap between them. When she thought she would pass out from the closeness, he lifted his own chin and gently kissed her forehead. Bittersweet disappointment flooded her heart and mind, but hey, she figured it counted for something.

"I'm a Romeo." He smiled mockingly. But seeing her blank expression made his heart sink with disappointment and rejection. Slowly and awkwardly, Troy removed his arms from her small waist and began to recede – towards the doors or the hospital. After about three steps, he turned his back and began to walk, slightly faster than before.

_It's now or never. _Gabriella gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, then began a quick pace over to Troy. Her saunter turned into a run towards him. She giggled at what she was about to do, and when the time came, she pounced.

Troy crashed to the ground with a loud '_oomph_'. Groaning slightly, he turned onto his back and held himself up by his elbows. He blinked a few times to focus his vision, and saw only Gabriella, leaning over him. Her hair was falling into her eyes and over her shoulders, and her eyes were twinkling with whim and sweet charisma. Pulling his own trick over him, she lowered her head close to his face, and blinked twice seductively. Smiling, she moved her lips over to the side, and quietly whispered into his ear,

"I forgive you."

--

**Author's Note: **An update! How rare! I hope everyone enjoyed it, it was rather fluffy and romantic compared to what I've written. Please review, I'm sort of expecting a lot for this chapter, considering how long it took to update.

Spare a vote in the HSM Awards Take 2?

-Kat xoxo


	8. Eight

**The Note: **Mmk. I'm going to do something very un-me-ish and _not _talk about reviews this time. (:

Instead, I'll ramble about the story. This chapter right here is the pregnancy chapter. (Ooh, aah). I know, you're all so anxious to find out whether seventeen year old Gabriella Montez, the sweet, not-really-a virgin girl we all love so very much is going to bear a child of her own. However, you have not considered the side decisions. Should she get an abortion if she is pregnant? Boy or girl? All shall be answered in the following chapter.

You know what to do at the end (;

--

After eating a delicious breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon, Gabriella roamed the hospital with Troy, peering into rooms and sometimes visiting some people (with Madame Aspirine's consent). So far, they had talked with two old men, an old woman and a 7 year old boy in the recovery room after a surgery. He had asked what had happened to Gabriella, but she had simply answered, "I was hurt."

Now, it was around noon time and Ms. Montez was pacing the hospital room, waiting for Doctor S. to arrive. Troy twiddled his thumbs in a chair, his leg shaking with nerves. But Gabriella was the most tense of them all. For, at 12:15 or so, Doctor S. would arrive with her pregnancy news.

After thinking for hours last night, Gabriella figured that if she _were _pregnant, it would be fine with her. After all, she loved kids, and having one of her own simply meant a cranked-up babysitting job, right? Her mother had already agreed to pay for food and clothes, and by the time college and school came around, Gabriella would have a job and would be able to support herself and her child.

Even after all the support her family and friends were making – Taylor and Sharpay offered to babysit anytime for free, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton agreed to help pay for the baby – Gabriella was still worried. How would she finish school? Her mother has work and her friends would be attending school too. And what if she can't find a job in time for school?

All these stressful thoughts encircled Gabriella's overwhelmed mind until one though popped miraculously into her head: she always had the option of an abortion. If she had an abortion, she wouldn't have to worry about all the stress of a child. She was too young anyways. But, she loved children, and she didn't think she would ever be able to forgive herself if she purposely killed a child.

A rush of cold blood pumped through her body as she thought she felt a slight squirm in her abdomen. She placed a hand on her thin-for-now stomach, and prayed it was just her heart, thumping through her body. Finally, the door handle began to twist, and Doctor S. stepped into the room, fully clad in white.

"Hello Miss Montez and guests." He greeted them as if he were announcing a circus. "I suppose you do not want to waste any time in finding the news of Miss Gabriella Montez's pregnancy state, so I will cut right to the chase and tell you if she is."

Troy wanted to rip his hair out, for Doctor S. had taken a pause – so long, it seemed, that it surpassed any dramatic pause Sharpay would ever dare to do in fear of losing her audience's attention. Doctor S. adjusted his glasses one more time, cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Montez, Gabriella, date of birth December fourteenth, 1989, it is my duty to announce that in terms of pregnancy, your test turned out ..."

- - -

**The End  
****To Be Continued...**

**I'm totally kidding. (:**

- - -

"...Positive."

Gabriella gasped and felt her heart sink. Her mother brought her hand up to her mouth and began weeping, a sweet-and-sour mixture of fearful and happy tears. Troy threw his head back to the nape of his neck was hung over the top of it. His eyes were shut tightly.

Gabriella began to blink back tears as the thought began to fully reassemble in her mind. "I'm going to have a baby. Mom, I'm going to be a mother!" she cried out, somewhat happily. But her mother found the sorrow etched into it.

Ms. Montez stood up and hurried over to Gabriella's bedside. She leaned down and gave her daughter a hug, congratulatory hug, cooing softly into her ear, "_Mi madre poco_." which, in Spanish, translated to '_My little mother_'. Doctor S. cleared his throat again, which made everyone look up at him.

"I am sorry to break up this love festival," he apologized. This time, genuine distress laced his voice. Ms. Montez straightened her spine, and Gabriella wiped away her happy tears. Deep down, she had a churning feeling that her bliss-filled tears would soon turn to anguish. "But I have some bad news, in addition to what all of you considered good news."

"What is bad about it?" Ms. Montez inquired thoughtfully. "My daughter is going to have a child. A gift from God."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you didn't let me finish." He coughed, bowing his head slightly. "Gabriella's pregnancy test may have come back positive, which indicated that she is pregnant." Doctor S. took one big hack, and continued. "However, I suppose better terminology is in order: The positive indicated that Gabriella _was _pregnant."

The room turned deathly silent. Gabriella didn't understand. Ms. Montez didn't understand. Sadly, Troy felt he did. "S – So what are you saying?" he asked, his voice cracked from dry tears. "Th – That Gabriella had a ..."

"That's right, boy." Doctor S. glanced quickly at Troy but then turned his gaze back towards Gabriella and her mother. "Miss Montez, I'm very truly sorry to report this, but your baby boy has passed away. You have had a tragic miscarriage."

--

**Author's Note: **I was thinking about adding their reaction, but I'll save it for the next chapter. Maybe if I like my reviews I'll add that next chapter ...(;

-Kat xoxo


	9. Nine

**Author's Note: **I BLAME INCOHERENT-NESS, SUNNY DAYS, SCHOOL PROJECTS AND THE STATE SENATE FOR LACK OF UPDATE. D: Well, maybe not the Senate.

I'm sorry! I really am! I don't know, I mean, I knew what to write but it was so darn hard to begin. But I lifted my lazy butt and I'm writing it now. So thank me in those little presents I hope you give me. (:

--

Why?

Is it logical to blame actions on karma? Or on yourselves? Is there always something to someone to blame anyways? Frankly, Gabriella was truly confused in this tangled mass of agony and pain. Not that she'd be able to actually take care of her own child, but still, had it been fair for the child to simply die because of _her _lack of food, _her _lack of welfare and _her _lack of courage to escape sooner? She thought not.

Tiring thoughts encircled her mind as her vision blurred. All she could see was an IV tube extending down to her arm then digging deep into her flesh until is was visible no more under her skin. A slow, beeping monitor was attached to her gurney. The neon green line jumped into mountains and dipped into valleys at what seemed the most random times. Gabriella wondered if she were dying – why is her heartbeat so obscure? She found herself simply not caring anymore as her mind cleared slowly.

Faces peered over her as she lay face up on the wheeled bed. One was her mother, another was Doctor S., one more was Troy, and two or three more (she couldn't focus anymore) were unrecognizable nurses. The doctor and the nurses has mouth and nose masks on.

Gabriella stifled a small yawn and completely shut her eyes. She had already fallen asleep. A plastic mask was covering her nose and mouth, which was feeding aromatic anesthesia through a large tube into her respiratory system. Yes, Gabriella was about to undergo surgery to remove her late son.

The last thing Gabriella felt before she fell into a deep slumber was a cold touch on her cheek. She knew her son would always be with her spiritually. With this reassuring piece of luck, Gabriella became confident her surgery would go just fine.

Unluckily for her, the cold touch was simple a nurse, making sure her pulse was still beating. Luck was about to take a turn.

--

Doctor S. supervised a student from a local university who was performing the simple operation on his female patient. It was a common procedure – consisting of only four parts. One was check all instruments and get the patient ready, such as, measuring and conducting the anesthesia flow, inserting the IV and checking all instruments. The second part was part of the actual operation. The surgeon would have to use a scalpel to cut open the patient's abdomen and make sure the blood doesn't clot. The third part was the eradication of either the embryo or the fetus, depending of how far the patient is along. And lastly, the simple stitches to close up the cut.

Doctor S. had performed it many times and was confident that the student would do fine. He noticed that the boy was rather nervous and shaky with the scalpel, so he gave a few encouraging words and kept on monitoring the procedure.

The boy was about to make one final incision before the surrounding doctors and nurses could remove the embryo. As soon as he set the blade to the blood stained skin of Gabriella, a consistent, loud beeping wailed through the quiet operation room. All heads turned to look at the nurse watching the instruments. She had turned frantic.

"The heart monitor! Her heart rate is …rising?!" she exclaimed in shock as she rushed over to the operating table. Doctor S. dropped his glasses onto his nose and pushed the student aside, who was shaking in fear of failing due to a surgical error.

Doctor S. bent down over Gabriella and quickly scanned her body. Everything seemed fine, except for one thing.

"Oww!" a yelp wailed through the OR. "My stomach is _killing _me! And I feel so dizzy."

The room went silent except for the heart monitor, still beeping normally. There was a problem. Apparently, the nurse who measured the amount of anesthesia to last through the procedure did _something _terribly incorrect – put _too little _of the chemical to be evaporated. As a result, a patient may die.

Gabriella had woken up – mid surgery.

And that could definitely cause some serious problems.

--

**Author's Note: **How refreshing. (: An update. Enjoy.

TTFN.

-Kat xoxo


	10. Ten

**Author's Note:** Oh an update. Confetti and paper maché piñatas. (:

**Playlist: **_Boston _- Augustana

--

So that's how Gabriella Montez died.

Well, not really.

If she had died, I bet everyone would've imagined her in a more dignified position (or scenario) than simply waking up due to a nurse's mistake. Well in any event, Gabriella was not dead and her surgery went through without any more mishaps.

Even luckier was that the pain had subsided long ago – maybe 2 weeks – and she was ready and willing to return to her old life at East High. Funny how even the most tragic and life turning events can spook her, but therapists were an immediate no-no. Oh, well, she was perfectly contented with the idea of a laid-back life as a senior. She wanted to lose the drama, and that's exactly what happened.

Her alarm blasted at the ripe early hour of 6 o'clock. Rather eager than usual, she tossed her suede down comforter off her body and stepped into her cozy slippers lying right below the bed. Her full length mirror was only a few steps away, so she could take a good look at herself. Her face, which had looked charred and beaten a couple of weeks ago, was now almost all clear except for a few parts on her cheek and forehead. Her arm still carried the painful scars, but they seemed to blend in more with her natural skin tone and almost disappear. Her hair, after a long, hot shower the previous morning, was shiny and bouncy again (but much longer than before). And her eyes had lost its grayness and the chocolate was almost re-flooding them.

She shrugged, simply satisfied with how well she'd recovered, and padded into the bathroom for a quick shower. Gabriella peeled off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Her head slightly tilted back in pleasure of the steaming water running down her body – over torn skin and through unexplored crevasses (boys, we know its your fantasy but let's keep it PG). She lathered up with some fruity smelling shampoo and did the whole shabam, before she let the water wash away the suds.

With a squeak of the handle, her shower turned off. Gabriella wrapped herself with a yellow towel hanging next to the shower, opened the curtain and emerged with a blanket of steam. She was no Sharpay, she didn't spend lots of time on her hair or makeup or anything. But since this was her first day back, she figured she might as well try to make up for lost time (and the scars and bruises that she exhibits without meaning to). This means, ion blow-dry hair, curling iron, mom's special makeup, outfit she got as a "Welcome Back" present. She was going to look gorgeous today, and she had to admit – prepping was a whole lot of fun.

With her hair neatly in place, her eyes perfectly bright and her outfit without a crease, she headed downstairs where her mother scurried around gathering papers that were blown around by an open window. "Hey mom!" Gabriella chirped. Her mother stopped for a second to smile at her daughter, than began to collect the papers again. Oh it was good to be home.

Her mother's soft kiss on her beaten cheek felt like a cloud of comfort around her delicate skin. Her eyes darkened and light bounced off her mascara-covered eyelashes when she smiled. The teal notebook laid on the counter was tucked away into her old book bag. Gabriella even giggled a little bit when she saw the seven-month-overdue piece of homework written on one of the pages. Finally she could fill up the next new page. There was nothing more satisfactory than moving on and starting new.

Maybe she'd buy a brand new teal notebook later on to fill up with her new life and new experiences.

--

School so much different than she had remembered it as. But then again, she couldn't really remember it at all. Passing by on the main street in her mother's car was really a new experience in itself. Banners were strung everywhere and peppy new freshmen dotted the campus with guitars, skateboards, and colors from the palette of life. Trying new things never really appealed to Gabriella, but this one was something she could definitely handle at a controllable pace.

Her mother stopped the car right in front of the walkway. She handed her daughter the re-registration forms that she would have to hand to her homeroom teacher later that morning. Her mother didn't say a word to her when she enveloped Gabriella in her sweet maternal hug, stroking the soft tendrils of Gabriella's infinitive, defined curls. Gabriella opened the door of the car, stepped out and shut it as slowly as possible. She pressed her palm to the cold window, blinked twice at her mother, and then turned to leave.

After only 5 steps, she heard her mother's engine become a bit louder and the car drove off. She was on her own again, but in the safety of the school grounds. Gabriella had almost forgotten what safety felt like. Now that she thought about it – she seemed to have forgotten a lot of basics through her journey. But the tough events were only going to make herself stronger in the long run, and that's what counts, she figured.

Freshmen paid no care to semi-limping Gabriella, sophomore maybe glanced, and junior definitely took notice of her. But only for a split second. It was the seniors who would shower her with undivided attention, questions, hugs, stories and so on. She was excited and anxious at the same time for high school again. Some people say it's the hardest thing you'll ever have to go through in life – but dear old Gabriella begged to differ.

As she walked the no-longer familiar halls of the senior hallway, some curious kids stopped to take a look at her. Some remembered the callback girl, some remembered the chemistry "major," and some remembered just Gabriella (and some, just didn't remember her at all). Everyone wanted to greet her and to ask what happened, but no one ever did. It was shock created silence among the students. But luckily for the victim, it was only a few groups at a time.

She stopped in front of the locker that her re-admittance papers stated and twisted in her combination. It was just a plain old locker, dirty and a mixture of grey and some sort of yellow. The most familiar feelings are always the most pleasing. Simple pleasures are life's treasures.

Troy stopped short at the end of the hallway, with his basketball buddies closely behind. In a sea of muted or too-vibrant colors, only one familiar soft pink stood out from the crowd. But of course, who could top such a delicate color with a tiara of large waves falling down a perfectly sloped back? Of course, the varsity team didn't see nor recognize who was once so proverbial to them, but Troy could pick her out in a crowd of a million. He instructed his team to stay there and jogged through the crowd towards her. He was ten feet away when she heard the quick footsteps and turned to see him.

And that's when the basketball team's memory cleared up instantaneously – that smile, those eyes, the way she opened her arms in a hug and most of all her one of a kind voice – it was Gabriella Montez, back again to charm the school.

Gabriella and Troy stood in the hallway, neither saying a word, while chatter buzzed around them. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist, and her chin lying on her shoulder. Her throat locked up like she was about to cry, and his chest tightened nervously, but it felt almost too good to be true. Maybe her life didn't, but Troy's life could definitely use some spicing up.

"Welcome back," Troy smiled after they pulled away. Gabriella didn't respond and only looked around her. Troy decided to prod her mind again, because he really couldn't stand it anymore. He waited six months to see her, and since he last saw her two weeks ago he'd been dying to hear her voice the way it was supposed to sound, not like a sick, dying girl lying on a gurney waiting for surgery.

His moment came when she smiled and looked up at him like she used to.

"It's good to be back."

--

**Fin: **It took over four hours to write it, and only ten minutes for you to read it. D: So show your thanks?


	11. Eleven

**Hey everyone. **

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still writing and I can't wait to post my next chapter, but I'm just kind of perfecting it. You guys are so in for an amazing story, next chapter is all fluff but the one after that is when Gabriella gets attacked again and a mystery guy saves the day. Plus, Troy has a little rivalry for Gabriella's barely-beating heart. Are you all ready for it?

And I like support on my stories, not just in reviews, but anything else. If you want to write a spin off, feel free to write a little oneshot and e-mail it to me or post it! Just make sure in the A/N that it says it's a spin off to this. And most of all, I'm really hoping that someone will make fan art. I've been dying to see some.

Hope you enjoy what you're reading – and I promise that the perfected chapter will be posted before June 19th, which is when I visit CT again.

Until next time, loves!  
-Kat


	12. Twelve

**Author's Note: **Finally, right? PLEASE review! The next chapter is juicy, and if you want it sooner, I better see those numbers jump!

---

After helping Gabriella unload her backpack, Troy politely dismissed himself from the brunette to go get his own books. Gabriella offered a gracious smile and began her short walk to homeroom. But on her way there, she was joined quickly by Taylor. Taylor looked perky and energetic today, in the greatest mood Gabriella has ever seen her in. The mathlete grabbed onto Gabriella's upper arm and giggled.

"What are you so happy about?" Gabriella laughed, trying to shrug off Taylor's grip. She was pressing down on a rather painful bruise. Finally, she let go and threw her head back jovially, her dainty white smile facing the fluorescent lights of the school. Gabriella chortled a bit through her nose, and continued walking towards the classroom.

"Nothing, just I'm so happy to have you back!" Taylor beamed excitedly. "You're my best friend and my partner, and having you here is the greatest blessing I could've ever received." She instinctively guided Gabriella to their classroom, where the chaos would make the atmosphere loud. Taylor cringed at the sudden burst of noise, but Gabriella smiled – she _liked _the comfort of knowing that there were people around her. That she wasn't alone.

Without answering Taylor, Gabriella hastily took a seat behind Troy. She tapped him twice on the shoulder. Turning around, he hit her like a boulder. She had never had time to actually study his features before – sparkling, intense blue eyes and long, wispy hair. And a killer smile. "Hey," she squeaked timidly. Troy chuckled a little and turned all the way around.

"Hey." He replied simply, folding his arms on the back of the chair. "I see you have …or, well, _had _an escort." He nodded over to Taylor, who was now flirting with Chad. That Taylor – always unpredictable. "Ready for another rousing …half of a year here at East High?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. This was going to be exciting, in the good way. Above all the commotion of the pre-bell classroom, the door opened again and in stumbled a rather awkward looking person. Her arms were full of papers and pencils and her back was hunched over to keep them secure between her arms and chest. She kicked the door closed. No one in the classroom seemed to pay any mind to her. "Excuse me," Gabriella said quickly to Troy, getting up and rushing over to the girl before she fell over. Her grey bowler's cap struggled to hold stringy mouse-brown hair, but shaded her eyes. "Hi, do you need any help?" Gabriella kindly offered, holding out her hands.

"Sure," the voice replied bashfully. Gabriella nodded and took about half of the avalanching papers for the girl. "Thanks so much," she began to say, looking up. Gabriella's expression was one of pure shock – and happiness. "Gabriella?"

"Kelsi?"

"Oh my gosh!" they both exclaimed. Both of them dropped all the papers and pencils onto the linoleum tiled floor. Gabriella happily embraced Kelsi in a huge bear hug. Kelsi's whole body was shaking with suppressed happiness, and Gabriella could feel her. "Kelsi, wow, I've missed you!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug. Kelsi's huge smile looked as if it was never going to fade.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you either!" she cried. "When I heard on the news what happened …I just, broke down. I couldn't believe it and I didn't know if you were coming back! Are you okay?" Kelsi's excitable voice instantly faded back into her quiet one when she brought up the painful subject.

"I'm fine." Gabriella looked off distantly to the side. "Just a little battered and shaken. I'll be okay. It's over." She declared strongly, her voice firm and reassuring. Kelsi's hazel eyes smiled and shone with optimism. She wasn't afraid for Gabriella – Gabriella was smart and strong. She would know what to do. Suddenly, homeroom bell echoed through the halls. The students scrambled into their seats as the classroom door reopened.

"What a mess!" the over dramatic voice cried. "Who left all these papers here? And music sheets at that! This school does not have the budget to keep buying new supplies, and what a disgrace to the theatre as well! Leaving pieces of soul and mind scattered about the musty floor, goodness! What an insult to the art." Ms. Darbus bent down to pick up the loose papers. Kelsi shrunk in her seat a bit but Gabriella was grinning like an idiot – she's sort of missed the melodramatic teacher.

"Homework on your desk!" the loyal veteran to anything theatre bawled across the room. "If you have any important forms, please give them to me." She took a seat behind her desk, which had a background of a rather colorful velvet backdrop. Gabriella quickly pushed her seat out and stood up, making her way to the front desk. She placed her schedule on the table for Ms. Darbus to overlook. Without taking a look at the giver, Ms. Darbus curtly snatched up the piece of paper and scanned it over. "AP Calculus? Spanish IV? Trigonometry? Very impressive, Miss …Montez …"

Ms. Darbus's face got rather pale but her eyes shone with delight as she reread the name over and over again. Montez. Gabriella Montez. A perfect example of the perfect student – good grades, precious looks, sweet personality and most of all, a dedication to acting, singing and dancing. As Ms. Darbus struggled to hold her slipping composure, she looked up at the student, peering over her spectacles. "Miss Montez," she repeated quietly. "I see you've made your encore."

"I, uh, guess you can call it that." Gabriella smiled, brushing some hair away from her face. Quickly, Ms. Darbus stole a glance at two long slashes on the right side of her neck. She cringed a bit, but not enough for Gabriella to take notice.

The drama teacher quickly signed Gabriella's schedule and handed it back to her. "Well, I hope you last few months at East High are more than marvelous. I noticed you've chosen drama as your elective, so I'm looking forward to seeing you today." Ms. Darbus's wide, toothy stage grin was more genuine than ever. "Proximity to the art is cleansing for the soul, and I'm sure that would be rather useful to you."

"Thanks." Gabriella mused lightly – she was altogether confused at her teacher's words, but figured it was good and shook it off. Then, she retreated to her seat. Troy turned back around and smiled at her in almost a mocking way. Gabriella rolled her eyes, smiled and shoved his shoulder. Ms. Darbus was fully aware of the blossoming intimacy between her two students, and decided to let this be a lesson to all other couples in her abode.

"Mister Bolton!" she screeched in a scolding tone. Troy quickly snapped his head around. "I know having our little Cinderella return to East High's littered halls may be quite the distraction to you, but is it feasible to have you focus in my class?" she took two steps forward towards Troy – her long, obnoxious scarf flowing behind her. Sharpay giggled behind a manicured hand. No matter how nice she had become, she would always enjoy watching Ms. Darbus discipline others.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," he muttered sarcastically, looking down. Gabriella looked mortified with embarrassment.

"And Miss Montez!" she turned to the girl next, "Being in my class may strike you as new now, so I will let you off easy. But instead of gazing at Prince Charming, would you please like to pay attention to me?" she lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose, before pushing them back up the bridge. Gabriella sunk in her chair and stroked her near-fatal neck scar.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." Her light voice seemed even more mouse-like.

"Good!" Ms. Darbus clapped twice and walked back to behind her desk. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! Do not let a pretty girl or handsome boy distract you! You shall regret ever doing so." She scanned the classroom. Gabriella was averting her gaze and Troy was studying something absolutely riveting on the back of Chad's head. "Yes, well. Now. Have any of you started on my project? Hm? Any of you?" Gabriella raised her hand. "Yes, Gabriella."

_She's never used my first name before in class, _Gabriella thought. "Ms. Darbus, I wasn't aware we had a project."

"Well of course not, my dear!" Ms. Darbus cried, tossing her scarf back over her shoulder. She reached behind her desk and pulled out a large, professional looking camera. "It's called _Restore Albuquerque_. It's an art project to show how beautiful our city is, and how important it is to us. Each student was assigned one medium to work with, and photography is the only one left over, because it was far too easy." Ms. Darbus placed the camera on Gabriella's desk. "Enjoy! This will be due next Friday."

And just then, the bell rang.

---

She hated nights. Absolutely hated them. After that one night out, she never wanted to go out in the dark again. But, the park at night time was one of suburban Albuquerque's prettiest scenes, and if she wanted an A, she'd have to get that snap shot. And that's exactly what she would do. No life threatening event would prevent her from getting into an Ivy League school.

Gabriella glanced up at the sky. It was glimmering with millions of stars – thank God for a clear night and a full moon. The park was empty but Gabriella felt the presence of something else. The street lamps seemed so far away – and the huge houses seemed even farther. A dog barked in the distance and a small breeze rustled the meadow grass in the gardens. The whole thing creeped her out.

She zipped up her hoodie and fumbled with the camera strapped around her neck. She took two steps back and snapped a panoramic view of the entire park. Then, she moved ten feet to the side and took one of the pond. She needed 5 shots of the park before she could leave, at least that many so she could pick out her favorites and use them in the project. After 3 more shots, she turned off the camera and tucked away the memory stick. Then, she began her trek from the middle of the park to the sidewalk.

The walk home was rather quiet. This would be no problem. She was one street away from hers – so there was nothing to worry about. But suddenly, the serenity was broken when a junky grey car began to slow down two streets behind her. She could feel the heat of the headlights on her back and the nape of her neck. Gabriella quickened her pace.

The grey car slowly trailed behind her by about 20 feet, until it pulled right up beside her at the next street. She couldn't believe it – she was on the next street over! She wanted to make it! Feeling her stomach flop, she burst into a run, but the car only followed. Suddenly, she heard a sound that made all hope useless. It was the sound of a clicking gun.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. The car pulled up to beside her and rolled down the driver's window. A low-class looking man grinned maliciously at her, but she didn't dare to run. She recognized him instantly. Gabriella's throat tightened and her heart sank. This was it. This was the end. He had a gun pointed straight at her.

"Hey baby," his raspy voice cackled through the thick air, "Let's finish what I started."

She was going to die. She knew it.

---

**Author's Note: **Ah, a cliffhanger to pump those reviews. I'm not threatening, I'm just going to notify you – without some motivation, I might aswell quit. D:


	13. Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So I loved my reviews. Anyways, make sure to read my profile for updates, and a little more about me. Anyways, this chapter was beta-d and had thought put into by my best friend Jessica (formerly jessica x3 – now Partout Beau). Anyways, please review!

---

Gabriella wanted more than anything to run. Her feet felt planted right on that spot – the wet grass taking hold of her legs and disallowing her to move at all. The man grinned evilly at her, cocking the barrel on the gun facing right at her. Her voice was caught in her throat like she dry swallowed a million pills. Her throat felt tight and hurt more than anything – curse it, because in the end, she knew it was going to be her cause of death. A loss of voice. A loss of mind.

Suddenly, her entire life flashed before her eyes. Or at least, it felt like it. Once she gathered her very shaky thoughts, she realized the only thing that was flashing was _Troy_. Nothing but him; everything he said or did, the way he looked and smiled. His warm hugs and how every word he said to her seemed to slur together, but they made perfect sense in every way. She'd never felt such a strong emotion before, and just the bitter thought of losing it made her want the man to pull the trigger and get it over with.

This was her moment – her sweet escape. She opened her mouth in a feeble attempt to yell out, but the only thing that came out of it was a small croak. "Help …" she moaned in silence. If only someone could see her eyes and the kind of fear they held – that would be better than anything she could ever bawl out into the night. It was now or never. The man rested a chalky finger onto the trigger and his other hand on the car door. She opened her mouth again, knowing her life depended on her courage.

And then, she screamed.

It was truly a heart wrenching sound. Such despair and remorse filled the thick, suffocating atmosphere. The captor was clearly taken aback – he pulled his finger away from the trigger and his face instantly hardened. His look of surprise was hastily replaced with anger. He heatedly yanked open the car door. It creaked open and he stepped out. Finally, Gabriella felt the freedom to run.

But she didn't have the time to anymore. He grasped her upper arm crossly and jerked her towards him. She could feel his hot beer breath on the top of her head. She trembled with trepidation and her eyes blinked back tears twice. She'd tried – she had just failed.

---

Chad's computer dinged with another new IM. He pulled up the window and smiled at Troy's IM – some comical yet corny joke he'd most probably heard on the back of a gum package. He began his reply to the not-so-funny gag when the quiet night air was shattered by an anguish-filled scream. He winced and quickly typed 'BRB' to Troy. He ran to his window, yanking the blinds open, and staring out down below. A tall, shaggy looking man was trying to force a fragile looking girl into the back of his car. A small hand gun was pointed straight between her eyes. The girl screamed out again and he slapped her across the face.

She looked familiar. Too familiar. Chad, now in a life-or-death situation, ran as quickly as possible downstairs. He ignored his mother and went straight into the family room – where his large rottweiler was contentedly napping on his front paws. Despite his dog's angry protests, Chad grabbed his collar and dragged him as fast as possible out the front door. Chad ran around to the side of the house where he saw the assault happen. "Attack! Go get him!" Chad spanked his dog firmly. His rather large dog bared his teeth and let out a low growl. His slow stride turned into a one-dog stampede towards the man.

The attacker quickly dropped his gun in the heat of the moment, and as he scrambled down to pick it up, he let go of Gabriella. She stumbled away, her few tears of dismay turned into a full-fledged sob session. Chad's dog tackled the attacker as he reached for his gun – taking a large bite of his right hand. The man groaned in pain and kicked the dog off him. The dog growled again, and just as the rottweiler began to lunge at him, he picked up the gun and jumped into his car. He slammed the car door shut; the dog slamming into its metal sides. He let out two warning barks – low and perilous.

The man gave one warning glance to Gabriella and stepped on the gas. Cackling into the night sky, his car disappeared down the street. Suddenly, all Gabriella had been through fell onto her shoulders – and she collapsed into a heap of misery. Muffled sobs escaped involuntarily. Chad's dog sat dejectedly down onto the grass, clearly disappointed that his "chew-toy" had run away. Instead, he licked the blood off his maw as if it had been a full-on blood bath. Chad rolled his eyes at his companion's happy tail-wag, and ran over to Gabriella.

"Hey, it's okay," Chad rubbed her back in circular motions, feeling it shake under his palm. He felt rather awkward kneeling beside her – he barely was able to talk "sensitively" to the girl he liked, Taylor, let alone his best friend's catch. "Y – you're okay Gabriella. It's over. He's gone." He continued to pat her back comfortingly, blinking back a few stray tears.

Gabriella caught him completely off guard when she sat up, sniffled and embraced him in a hug. His spine stiffened for a split second, but he relaxed into her warm body. Suddenly he realized why Troy was so crazy about her – she was beautiful throughout, and she proved so even in her hugs. She quivered in his strong arms and sobbed, letting herself come clean into Chad. They weren't even _that _amazing of friends. But he had just saved her life, and she was feeling grateful.

Chad ran his palm over her smooth hair and finally gently pulled away from her. What compelled him to do so was either guilt or awkwardness – he didn't even like her. In that way, anyways. He felt it was his civic duty to save her, but also as a good friend, but nothing more. But he was drawn for some reason. She was drawing him towards her.

"Thank you," she gasped, breathless, to him. He couldn't see Gabriella's face very well, but what he could see were two big glimmering eyes that were completely glazed over with tears and clouded sunshine. "I owe you big time. I don't even …I don't know how I can …" she trailed off, sitting completely up and kneeling like Chad was. He didn't seem to have any emotion right now – he wasn't smiling or frowning or _anything_. He was just staring at her.

"Uh, don't mention it." He stood up. Chad held his hand out, and Gabriella daintily took hold of it to help herself up. She glanced sideways to search out Chad's dog – who was patrolling the front yard. "I should take you home with my dog, just in case." He offered. "Where do you live?"

"The next street over, four houses down." She told him, rubbing her eyes. Chad just nodded and whistled to his dog, who loyally obeyed and followed the two. The walk to Gabriella's house was silent and discomfited. Gabriella had a strange feeling that she was walking with Troy, but she knew she wasn't. So why did she keep _thinking _she was?

Chad, on the other hand, never felt like he was walking with Taylor. He didn't feel like he was walking home with Gabriella on a (usually) quiet night. He felt more like he was in an airplane, watching the ground below him pass by. Serenity, he guessed. He never felt this way with Taylor, that's for sure. He wondered what Gabriella was thinking.

It seemed like their dog sensed the tension between the two, because his playful romping slowed immediately to a quiet saunter, right in front of them. His tail was perked but his ears were droopy.

Finally, they arrived at Gabriella's house. Her mom's light was on, which meant she was still up, probably waiting for her to get home. Gabriella felt uncomfortable under her hoodie, so she half unzipped it. Upon arriving at the front porch, Gabriella quickly ran into the roofed area of her porch. Chad slowly followed her, and that's when he saw a good look of her face. Her eyes were panic-stricken but were beginning to subdue – her cheeks were mascara-stained and she was still slightly shaking. Finally he noticed what Troy saw in her, and seeing it for himself made him a little uneasy.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and turned towards Chad on the porch. She shoved both of her hands into her pockets and stared at her feet. "Anyways," she started slowly, "Thanks again for tonight. I owe you my life, as corny as it sounds. So, uh, good night." She dismissed him, nodding her head with a sincere smile. He half-smiled and turned to leave, listening to click on the unlocking door. The quiet night, the sweet-smelling air, the soft golden light of her patio – it was all too much for him.

"Uh, Gabriella," he began, turning back around. She was halfway in the doorway when she turned around. He took one step forward and swallowed hard. Gabriella's breathing got shallower when he took that one step. Finally, he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, into a soft kiss.

He imagined her to pull away, grotesquely stick her tongue out and slam her front door in his face. Not that he'd mind if she did that – in a way, he wished she would. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't _like _her, it was more of a "it's the atmosphere, I can't help myself. I'd kiss any girl." Thing. But, Gabriella didn't pull away. She even shut her eyes also.

But as quickly as it had started, it ended. He pulled away first, staring right at her. She was clearly shocked, but it didn't look like she was about to slap him or anything. He took a cautious step backwards and shoved both hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry …it's just tonight …" he began to explain. The words were caught in his throat.

Gabriella nodded. "Don't worry. It's the same with me." She agreed. "Let's just …forget about it. Don't tell anyone, please." She begged.

Chad nodded. "Agreed. Same with you, don't tell. Anyways, good night." He waved and stepped off her porch. He beckoned to his dog and began back down the street and out of Gabriella's sight. Gabriella stood there on her porch for a second, a blank expression scribbled all over her face. Finally, she stepped inside and shut the door. She was so confused, but she was glad Chad had clarified it was a heat-of-the-moment kiss. Just one kiss. One innocent kiss. Besides, she had other thoughts running through her mind that was the only thing that mattered.

Troy.

---

**Author's Note: **Oh, naughty Gabriella. Don't worry. It's a one-chapter stand.

Hopefully? Review.


	14. Fourteen

**Kat Chat: **I pity society! Not really, just you guys. Mostly because I said I would update and failed to ever do so. I'm a little scared I won't get ANY reviews because of the giant time lapse but please prove me wrong and keep me going! So, due to a lack of ANY creativity in me, I stol—borrowed Sara Sidle from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation for this chapter, in honor of the "Save Sidle" campaign. To CSI fans: kudos!

Oh, and the sequel is a done deal! I have the storyline and everything. I hope I get to it sometime. Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter as eventful as possible. Enjoy!

--

Even with a full moon crowning the tiara of stars lighting up the night sky, Gabriella still felt unsafe. With pure glass French doors, a room with a door that has to lock, and the killer knowing her relative location, she felt like something was bound to happen soon. In a sense, she wanted to flee town and never come back, but she couldn't do that. She had put her friends and family through too much already, and she couldn't leave them now. They needed her as much as she needed them.

So, with a heavy heart and raven-esque eyes downcast to her lap, she stared at her open hands. They quivered, threatening to shut, but never did. It felt like her breath was caught in her throat, just anticipating the man with the unforgiving eyes to barge through her doors and kill her on the spot for even daring to fight back. This thought compelled her to reach over and grab her cell phone from the nightstand, hitting speed dial 2 as fast as possible.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy's groggy voice stirred from the other end of the line. Gabriella knew she must've woken the poor boy up, but he was her only source of comfort for now. So he would just have to deal with it.

"I, uh, not really." She replied with a shaky voice. Immediately, she could sense Troy sitting up straight in his bed, running a hand through his hair while his bright blue eyes flickered to life. "I'm just really scared. I can't fall asleep." She confessed in a whisper. Troy's spine relaxed and he fell back into his mattress, blinking away his sleepiness.

"Do you want me to come over?" he yawned, unintentionally.

The girl shook her head, temporarily forgetting that he couldn't see her. "No, that's okay," she muttered emotionlessly after a wavering moment of thought. "I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf. I just needed to hear your voice; I'm a lot calmer now." _Lies_. "Thanks for picking up."

Troy smiled, laying his head back down onto the plush pillow. "Well, okay, if you're sure. I'm always here if you need to talk to me. Goodnight."

"Night." She replied with a forlorn half-sigh, a phrase caught in her throat. Troy probably sensed it too because he didn't hang up yet, as if he were waiting for her to say it. But it never came, and reluctantly, Gabriella pressed the illuminated 'end' button on her phone. She laid back down into bed, pulling the comforters as high as they would go around her neck, and shut her eyes.

Behind her eyelids, all she could see was black. Once in awhile, a swirling wisp of white would flash across the shady canvas, and then thin and disappear. The ringing in her ears sounded like her screaming, like she was a third person bystander watching miserably as her own death unfolded. Her own clammy palms clenched the bed sheets as if they were her captor's hands around her throat, and she was trying to claw them off. The tingling on her thighs was him prying them open roughly and advancing towards her.

The blackness behind her eyes was death calling her name.

--

"Good morning, Gabriella. How are you?"

"Tired," she replied curtly, although she hadn't meant for it to be that way. Gabriella rubbed an eye and yawned, before focusing her attention back on the woman in front of her again. She didn't seem much offended as she took her seat across from Gabriella. Between the two was a metal table with two metal chairs, both occupied. In the corner of the room was a police officer and behind the woman was a large mirror, which Gabriella knew was really a one-way window. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She further explained.

The woman, who Gabriella inferred to be around 35 years old, nodded her head. She was thin with sallow skin, dark brown hair that was flipped and fell to about 4 inches past her shoulder, and brown eyes that seemed like they were hiding something. Immediately, Gabriella became a little more intrigued and sat up straighter. "I understand, after what you've been through," her voice was soft and quiet, "I'm Sara Sidle, LVPD."

"What are you doing in New Mexico?" Gabriella asked hastily as a follow up question, her voice also dropping to a very delicate tone.

Sara paused for a moment before answering. "You …well, your case, is interesting."

"Yours too," Gabriella tilted her head and blinked her dark chocolate eyes, "I researched you on the internet last night." There was a silence as the two stared long and hard at each other. "I read for fun. I knew you would be my …interviewer, and I like to know about that sort of stuff." Another awkward pause took place before Gabriella broke the silence again. "I'm sorry."

"This is about you, not me," Sara spoke calmly, although Gabriella could sense the spark in her eyes. The tension in the room rose, and Gabriella crossed one leg over the other. "What time did the initial kidnapping take place?" she continued in a professional manner, keeping a still face as she looked from her clip board to the teenager in front of her. Gabriella pursed her lips momentarily and looked down at the table while her thoughts processed.

"Approximately 6 months ago. Give or take." She came to her conclusion and looked up at Sara. "When was yours?"

"Please, can I just do my job?" the criminalist snapped. Gabriella could tell she was sorry for her tone, because she slouched in her chair and kept a steady gaze on the clipboard. "How did he take you, if you do so remember? And where?"

"Streetside, in a car, specifically a 1993 Honda Accord, grey in color." Gabriella answered without missing a breath. She could play forensics too. "We drove for about four hours or so, but I was tied in the trunk, and I couldn't see anything passing by. I speculate he took me to Arizona somewhere, it was particularly arid where we were, but that doesn't help much in that state, does it?" she smiled smugly. Sara looked up, confused.

"You don't seem very shaken for a girl who's recently been kidnapped and escaped an attempt." Sara thought out loud, "Are you sure you were really 'kidnapped'?"

"If you're trying to accuse me of staging the entire thing, it's been indicted and proven false. I'm telling the truth as much as you're lying to yourself, and to me." Gabriella leaned forward on the table, soft curls falling over her shoulders and dark eyes flickering with warmth and wit. Sara couldn't help but notice that she was an undeniably attractive girl. "You're supposed to be helping me. Why are you so cold, Sara? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied through gritted teeth. "Gabriella, this is about you."

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I don't care if I'm dead or alive anymore," she hummed. "He's going to find me. He's going to kill me. There's nothing that we can do, so why bother?" she opened her eyes, and immediately, the genuine Montez concern flooded them. "You need to explain to me what went down with you. I'm intrigued. I want to know."

Everyone was silent in the room. Sara turned and dismissed the officer, and leaned down to turn off the microphone under the table. Taking a deep breath, she progressed. Gabriella listened to every single detail that the woman poured out to her, shaking her head when her voice quivered and blinking when the conclusion inevitably followed. Finally, Sara turned the microphone back on, and the people on the outside were met with sheer silence. "That's a sad story." Gabriella said after awhile. The CSI nodded her head.

"I hope you're okay, Gabriella. The police are here to help you. Please let them."

Gabriella shook her head. "I have to leave now. I won't tell anyone anything you told me. It's none of their business. But for right now, I have to be with someone important. Can you say the same?" And with that, the confused teen stood up and made her way out of the police building, a firm hand clutched around the familiar plastic in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed down the speed dial.

"Hey Troy, it's Gabriella. I'm outside of the police station off of Cherry Street. If you can, meet me at the school in our spot. We have a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss, and a lot to plan out before I go again. Thanks."

_Beep_.

--

**Lastly: **Sorry it wasn't as eventful as you were hoping. Sara Sidle is property of CBS, but not anymore since she quit! By the way, her tragedy: when Sara was little, her father beat her and her mother. It drove her mother insane and compelled her mother to stab her father. Sara's mom went to prison and she was placed in foster care for a lot of her childhood. She had never been completely stable.

Coming up: Gabriella talks with Troy and it gets a little heated! So review, please?


End file.
